


The Before Years

by LadyPadfoot9160



Series: Years [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPadfoot9160/pseuds/LadyPadfoot9160
Summary: Isla before The Twilight Years.Completed. Sorry it's so short, it's meant to be just a little look into where Isla has been/lived.
Series: Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781056
Kudos: 1





	1. Scotland

** Glasgow, Scotland **

_**Rosalie's POV** _

My baby.

_We found her a day old. A month past. Two. Three. Four, five, six-_ "Aw-bways?"

**_Her first word._ **

_She was learning letters. Words, sentences, phrases. Ten months._ "Go!".

_**Her first step.** _

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Isla,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

_**Her first birthday. Her second. Her third.** _

My baby isn't a baby anymore.

~

"Jazzy!" Jasper just got home from hunting when Isly threw herself at him. Of course, her being three she only came to just above his knee. He was by far her favourite family member, other than Emmett and I, of course.

"Hey." Jasper shifted her to his hip. "How is my petite Colombe?"

"Good!" Isly chirped loudly. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy!"

"What?" Jasper chuckled.

"Can you tell me a story?" Isly asked, using puppy dog eyes.

"Always."


	2. Ireland

** Dublin, Ireland **

**_ Rose's POV _ **

We just moved from Scotland to Ireland and Isla loves our new house. She dances around on her cute little chubby baby legs all through the house. She's also started to sing nursery rhymes and silly songs Esme and I used to sing to her so she'd fall asleep faster. I can't believe she's almost four.

~

She's seven now and we have to move again. I hate seeing Isla's face when we tell her we have to leave, but if we don't leave people will notice that we don't age.

Germany here we come. Don't disappoint.


	3. Germany

** Cologne, Germany **

**_ Isla's POV _ **

We just moved again. It's all we ever do, move. But I like our new house. It's secluded and has miles of forestry for me to explore. I can't wait.

Mom says I can start on a new instrument. I can play the flute, clarinet, trumpet, saxophone, drums, piano, and guitar. I think I want to try the violin next. I love music. I love playing instruments, singing, dancing, and anything else that involves music. I also love photography and art. Papa says I'm very artistic.

I wonder where we'll move next. I hope there's enough space to have music and dance studios.


	4. Alaska

** Anchorage, Alaska **

**_ Isla's POV _ **

The house is HUGE! Normally the houses we live in are large, but we have a large family. This house is just enormous. I have everything I could ever need or want, plus more. That and our cousins the Denali's live really close to us. Jazz says that Nana wanted to be closer to family. I asked him where we're gonna move to next but he said to not worry about it and just enjoy our time here. I'm trusting him on this. Just like I'm trusting what Papa's saying about school. Is it bad I'm scared?


	5. Washington

** Forks, Washington **

**_ Isla's POV _ **

The house is so open. Nana designed it, and I think she did an incredible job. I'm not sure if I'm excited for school or not. I only started going to real school in Alaska and I'm not sure what it's going to be like here.


End file.
